I Won't Give You to Anyone
by Vicadin-Tea
Summary: How should I let my feelings reach him? Would he laugh at me? Would he take me seriously? Please don't see me as a kid anymore! AU. KakaNaru. Oneshot.


"I like you."

"...?"

"I said, 'I like you'."

"Oh." The man scratched his head. "Hm, I like you too."

Blue eyes widened happily. "R-Really?"

"_Aa_. I'm your dad after all." Then he smiled, obsidian eye crinkling happily. "Ho... So our Naru-chan is feeling lonely huh?"

'That's not it.' Narrow shoulders deflated and blonde head slumped in defeat. 'This is not the kind of like I want.'

* * *

**I Won't Give You to Anyone**

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters are property of Kishimoto-sensei, and this work is done purely for entertainment (the author's) only.

Author's Notes (A/N): This contains OOC-ness, revival of deceased characters, and lo and behold, shounen-ai as well.

"Yo, Naruto. Time to wash up." _Tou-chan_ greeted cheerfully as he slammed my door open and stalked in with that irritating smile on his face. Then with that stupid grin still on full-blast, he yanked the blankets off and sent me tumbling onto the cold, hard floor.

Such a jerk, this guy. If I didn't like him, I would have pummeled him and threw him out the window.

Since I do like him, I just clenched my fist and growled. "You..."

The jerk had the gall to ruffle my hair and chuckle.

"You're so cute with that sleep-tousled hair and when you try to look threatening. Hmm, if I had that kind of hobbies, I would even say, '_That look you have is such a turn-on!_' or something like that. Hahaha..."

"Tch! Stupid pervert." He's really a stupid pervert. I'm really stupid too. To blush like that when I know he's just kidding me...

I turned away from him and started folding my blanket.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Naru-chan is so cold today. Haaa... and you were professing your love to me so passionately last night too..."

See? He's stupid, right? Saying things that he shouldn't say and teasing me like that. Idiot sadist... See if I'll talk to you again! Humph!!

"Oi Naruto..."

W-Why's he looking so serious suddenly anyway? "H-Huh?" Crap! And I just promised myself that I won't talk to him again...

"With the way that you're acting these past few days, I can only come to one conclusion."

O-Oh no! No, no, no, no, no... H-He couldn't possibly know right? "I'm—!"

"It is that time of the month right?" **(1)**

T-Time of the month?

This... "STUPID PERVERT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!"

As his laughter and '_hurry down and eat breakfast_' faded down the stairs, a thought stuck and replayed in my mind like a broken recorder:

'I'm an idiot to fall in love with someone like him!!'

* * *

"Naruto. Your horoscope for today says you will have bad luck in love and that you will get persistent unwanted attention." Neji said to me the moment I stepped into the school gates. _Tch!_ As if I need him to rub it in my face. 

"G-Good morning to you too, Neji-senpai." I smiled awkwardly and waved.

"G-G-Good m-morning t-to you, N-Naruto-kun!" A small feminine voice stammered.

I smiled and waved to the smaller brunette. "Good morning to you too, Hinata."

The girl blushed and hid her face behind her bag then she bowed and took off. Hm, she's kind of shy but at least she's much better than her cousin...

"So Naruto, if you're thinking of confessing to Hinata-sama today, don't do it. It won't be a happy ending." ... who seems to have this notion that I'm deeply in love with his cousin.

Persistent unwanted attention, huh? That horoscope is pretty accurate. "Neji-senpai, for the 104th time this week, I really like Hinata as a friend and fellow classmate. Did you wait for me here just to tell me this?"

He raised his brow and folded his arms. "If you really like Hinata-sama as a friend, then why are you smiling like _that_ to her?"

Oi, he didn't just ignore my other question, did he? "Like I said, she's really just a friend to me. Or maybe a younger sister, if I had one."

"... Uzumaki, you..."

Sensing his increase in hostility (his aura was turning darker and his eyes were burning), I put my hands in front of me and blurted the first thing that came across my mind. "Neji-senpai, can I ask you a question?"

"...?" His dark aura sizzled. It worked!

"If Hinata told you she likes you, how would you react?"

"S-Stupid!! What kind of dumb question is that?!"

...Huh? Did he just stammer? Wah, he's... blushing too? Could it be...

"Neji-senpai, do you like..."

He interrupted me before I could complete that deduction. "Uzumaki! Don't push it!! Y-You just think about Hinata-sama and confess your love to her tomorrow!!"

Then he hastily retreated down the corridor to the stairs. (Senior classrooms are on upper levels.)

'Hyuuga members can run really fast.' I kept that information and stored it under the '_unused information_' folder in the dark recesses of my brain and went to my locker.

Haaa. It would have been nice if I like Hinata.

Maybe then my heart won't have this gaping hole.

* * *

"Yo Asuma." 

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Asuma asked as he bit onto his cigarette and searched his pockets for his lighter. "You've got a lesson now right?"

"Hm? Nah, told them to do self-revision."

"...You are kind of irresponsible."

"Haha, don't say that to a man with a kid."

"Oh yeah, how's Naruto? Haven't seen him in a while. He stopped bringing lunchboxes to you these days."

"Oh yeah, 'cause I saw some suspicious students talking to him that time so I told him not to come anymore. He's good. But he's acting strangely these few days... I wonder if I should take him to the doctor."

"Haha, you're always so protective of him so maybe he's in his rebellious stage. He's in high school now right?"

"Rebellious stage huh? ...Yeah, he's in his second year now. Haaa... Soon, he'll be in his third year. Then in the blink of an eye, he'll be in university. Then he'll be graduating and working... and I'll be an old man."

"Yeah, and he'll be married and you'll be a grandfather. Hahaha... That's nice, isn't it. To be a grandfather in your thirties. Kurenai and I still have a long, long way..."

For some reason, there was an odd discomfort in Kakashi's chest.

"Kakashi?"

Shrugging that hot, uncomfortable feeling, he pasted on his usual smile and teased his colleague. "Oi, showing off your passionate love now? Hahaha... If Kurenai hears this, she'll be so touched and..."

'It hurts when I think of giving Naruto away...'

* * *

Why do I have to like someone like him? A pervert who immerses himself in erotic novel series, especially that stupid _Icha Icha_ series, and a lazy bastard who always throws his work to me, and makes me grade them at the very last minute. 

More importantly, how should I let my feelings reach him?

I'm his 'kid'. A 'son'. It's a position that would never change... at least in his opinion.

_::Flashback::_

I was six and he was sixteen when I met him.

My parents and I just moved into the neighborhood and the Hatake family happened to be our neighbors.

Since my parents were both working, and always busy with meetings and (company) functions, they would leave me with Kakashi and go on their merry way.

"Kakashi," My father had said. "You're more like a father to Naruto than I am."

"Ah no, it's just..." He had turned pink and diverted his gaze to the small blonde kid happily playing with his mother.

"Well, as always, please look after Naru-chan for us, Kakashi-papa! Hahaha..." Then they had left, like always.

But that night, they didn't come back.

During the black-filled week, Kakashi had held me tight in his arms without saying a word.

While my relatives argued over who should take me in, he finally pulled me out of his embrace gently and said loudly, "I will take Naruto. From now on, I will be Naruto's father. I will adopt him!"

Then he turned to me. His red eyes and warm, firm grip on my shoulders and those words to me are things I would probably never ever forget for the rest of my life. (Well, those and the dead silence and shell-shocked faces of everyone else there too will probably stay in my mind forever.)

"It's okay, Naruto, you'll be okay. I will be with you forever."

_::End Flashback::_

Even though I thought he would be the type to shirk all responsibility and leave them to my 'grandparents', he had actually come to all the school ceremonies and attended every single PTA meeting.

That serious way he would act so that he would look older; that form of speech so that he would sound more mature; and that kindness in every pat and every 'work hard' he said when he came to school made me like him more and more, and I thought, 'It would be nice if we can be together like this always.'

But now... It's not enough.

Ah, to all my planets and stars out there, please work hard so that my horoscope for tomorrow will be: _Your secret love will blossom like fireworks! Strike, strike, strike while it's hot and you'll live happily ever after!! _(Well, it probably won't ever happen... At least not written so passionately, I guess.)

"Oi Uzumaki, why are you standing there with your hands like that? Praying? Your brains won't get any better with that. Oh, and the ramen I just had was delicious. Too bad you didn't get to the cafeteria in time."

"!!" I hastily stuffed my hands in my pockets and turned to that annoying voice angrily. "What the hell do you want, _teme_ **(2)**?"

"...Tch! Meet me at the school gates after school, _dobe_."

"Why should I?" This damn Uchiha... thinking he can order me around just because he's rich and popular...

"Well, it's okay if you're scared..."

What the hell?! "I'll be there! Clean your neck and wait for me, **(3)** Uchiha!"

* * *

"Alright. Finish this report and I can go home!" Kakashi muttered as his fingers flew across the keyboard, and he did a half-assed spell-grammar check, printed out the document and filed them up. 

Relieved that he had finished the last of his work, he gave a stretch then picked up his briefcase and waved a cheerful goodbye to the rest of his colleagues.

'Wonder what's for dinner tonight. Hm, today is Wednesday, so it's Naruto's turn to cook. Ramen, most probably...' Obsidian eye crinkled happily and the man's steps became lighter. 'Maybe I should get some _naruto_ **(4)** home tonight. Hm, it's been a while since I get him home from school. Ah, might as well.'

* * *

"I like you." 

"...?" _D-Déjà vu? _

"I said I like you_, usuratonkachi_!!"

"...Uh..." Is this a joke? He looked frustrated at my lack of response so I tried to look contemplative, and at the same time, look around for hidden cameras.

"I like you a lot, okay? Even though I'm always mean to you, and always buy the last bowl of ramen and eat in front of you on purpose, and always date the girls that you have a crush on, I did all those to get your attention." He went on.

It was unexpected; I didn't realize he felt that way towards me.

Actually, (with all those things that he did) who (in their right mind) would?

"I know that you're on better terms with Nara, Inuzuka and that president of the gymnastic club... But I'm sure my feelings for you won't ever lose to them!!"

Oi, oi, what the hell is he saying? Shikamaru, Kiba and the president of the gymnastic club?? Isn't that ...Lee-senpai?! Thick-Eyebrows Lee-senpai?!? The thought is kind of scary...

"So go out with me!" Sasuke concluded his speech with astonishing ardor.

Before I could react, he hugged me. This spontaneously brought a response out of me.

"W-What do you think..."

"What do you think you're doing to my Naruto?!" And it had also brought a response out of someone else because after that question, a pale hand tugged Sasuke (by his collar) away before dragging me towards a warm body.

"You okay, Naruto?"

Familiar arms, familiar warmth and that familiar scent.

"K-K-Kakashi?!?!"

He gave me a smile before knocking my head lightly. "How many times have I told you? Call me _Tou-chan_!"

"And you!!" He turned narrowed mismatched eyes towards Sasuke and continued. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Sasuke looked like he had just bitten a sour grape and drank hot chili oil at the same time. "I... Who the hell are you anyway?! Just when I was getting to the good part... Old men like you shouldn't interfere!!"

'He's gonna explode.' Was what I thought as I inched away from my 'father'.

"O-Old men?!?! ..._KORA_!! A brat like you shouldn't be touching my Naruto!! I, the man, Hatake Kakashi, swear to the Sun, that I would never let another pesky brat like you touch my Naruto!! Naruto, let's go!!"

"O-Okay. Uh, so bye, Uchiha." I managed to utter before Kakashi gripped my hand tightly in his and pulled me away from Sasuke.

"O-Oi, what about..."

"...I've someone I like already." I said. The grip slackened and Kakashi turned wide eyes towards me. They both look devastated, but the one holding my hand averted his gaze from me before more emotions spilled onto his half-covered face.

"I-I see." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah. I'm sorry but I do like you as a friend. So stop being an ass to me okay?"

"...Fine."

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke!" He looked surprised that I called his name so I smiled and waved.

Kakashi tugged me away.

* * *

Kakashi was being abnormally quiet. 

I guess I was being strange too; I'm never quiet for more than 5 minutes.

"So." He finally broke the silence. "You have someone you like huh?"

I nodded and looked at my feet.

"W-Who, uh, who is that basta, uh, it?"

I stopped walking and gazed at him.

He looked like he was trying not to cry with a forced smile on his face. I guess, his feelings are those of a father giving his daughter away. Thinking about his parental love for me, I felt like crying myself.

He spoke up again. "Is it Nara, Inuzuka or the president of the gymnastic club?"

"Y-You heard?"

"Yeah, I was there earlier. I thought that guy looked suspicious so I snuck behind to see what he would do... ...So? Which is it??"

"It's..." Should I say the truth? Or maybe...

"Whoever it is, that person has to be smart; have a good heart; be good in sports and love you more than anyone else on this planet. Otherwise, I won't allow it." He stated as he folded his arms and looked away.

If I tell you how I feel now, would you laugh at me?

If I tell you that the person that I love is you, would you take me seriously?

If I say I love you, would you consider me worthy?

"...That person is smarter than Shikamaru..."

_Please don't laugh at me. _

"...And he's kinder than that canine-mania and animal-lover, Kiba..."

_Please take my words sincerely. _

"...And he's stronger and better in sports than Lee-senpai..."

_Please don't treat me as a kid anymore. _

"...And he's way cooler than Sasuke."

_If there's a God, please let my feelings reach him..._

"He's the person who cares for me more than anyone else in this universe."

'_Naruto. Your horoscope for today says you will have bad luck in love and that you will get persistent unwanted attention'_

_Even so... I can't let these feelings be buried any longer. _

"It's you, Kakashi. I love you."

I said it. I finally said it. It felt... light and heavy at the same time.

So now, is he going to break my heart? Or hold it close to his??

* * *

"Naruto..." He finally uttered. "Y-You... Do you know what you're saying?" 

I guess Neji was right after all; today was a bad day to confess.

"Yeah. I know. I'm in love with you. I don't want to see you as a father and I don't want you to see me as a kid. I want the lovers' kind of love. I want to kiss and hug and... !!!"

And I was suddenly in his embrace.

"That's good." He said and expelled a breath of relief. "I was so worried."

Worried? About??

"You were strange for these few days so I wondered if you were sick."

In a way, I guess I was sick.

"And then you started acting strange only around me so I wondered if you were starting to hate me."

Well, I should have hated you, you perverted bastard.

"I hated it." Kakashi continued pouring all those feelings he had. "I kept wondering, '_What would I do if Naruto hates me?_' I thought about it so much I couldn't even concentrate on _Icha Icha Tactics_. Then there was this recurring nightmare where you had an ultra-cute smile and some mysterious person was holding your hand. Then you introduced him to me with starry eyes: "This is XXX-san. He is a nice man and kind of looks like _Kimichi Takuya_. **(5)** We have been going out for a few months!" Then that Kimchi or Kimichi bowed and called me Tou-san!"

I tried not to laugh. How can he be so infuriating and so cute at the same time?

"I was so angry when I heard that chicken-headed brat confessed to you just now. I hated it when I waited for your answer. I was scared that you would say 'I like you too'. I hated it all."

"But..." He hates it? Then that means...

"The truth is, I really hate it when I see you talking and smiling to other people."

Is he... blushing?

"I know what I'm saying sounds ridiculous and unlike me but... I can't stand it. I can't stand the thought of you being someone else's.

When I saw that kid confessing to you just now... I realized it. I don't want to ever give you to anyone because... I want you to be by my side."

His pale hand slowly reached his mask and pulled it away.

"Naruto..." He smiled. "I want the lovers' kind of love too. I want to hug and kiss and..."

And so, I hugged and kissed him.

* * *

A/N 2): 

**(1) **That's an old joke where Kakashi is indirectly asking whether Naruto is PMS-ing.

**(2) **_Teme_ (テメ) is a rude way of saying you. It can also be used as other derogatory remark depending on the content.

**(3) **'Clean your neck...' is an old literal expression, which basically means to prepare to be beaten or prepare to die.

**(4)** Naruto is the white fishcake with the pink swirl pattern in the middle. Often used in _ramen_.

**(5) **A pun on Kimura Takuya's (木村拓哉）name. If you don't know who Takuya Kimura is... ::sideway glance:: And Kimchi (キムチ）is also a pun on Kimichi (木道).

And the very often-used senpai (先輩) means upper-classmen.

* * *

_The next day... _

"Naruto. I was wrong. That horoscope I read to you yesterday was actually Uchiha's. He asked me about it and I accidentally switched the slips of paper." Neji said to me the moment I stepped into the school gates.

"G-Good morning to you too, Neji-senpai." I smiled awkwardly and waved.

"G-G-Good m-morning t-to you, N-Naruto-kun!" A small feminine voice stammered.

I smiled and waved. "Good morning to you too, Hinata."

The girl blushed and hid her face behind her bag then she bowed and took off. Hm, she's kind of shy but at least she's much better than her cousin...

"So Naruto, you should have actually confessed to Hinata-sama yesterday." ... who seems to _still_ have the notion that I'm deeply in love with his cousin and looking a bit smug for some reason.

"Neji-senpai, can you tell me what my horoscope was yesterday?"

I have given up on telling him how platonic my feelings are towards Hinata. It will just be the 105th time I told him this week.

"Hm, it goes like this: _Your secret love will blossom like fireworks! Strike, strike, strike while it's hot and you'll live happily ever after!! _Seems like you have the best luck in love among the other horoscopes yesterday, Naruto. Too bad you didn't confess, huh?"

"..." I-It happened! This kind of horoscope really exists!! "I did."

"Huh? What did you say, Uzumaki?!?"

"I said, I did. I confessed to the love of my life." I said happily. "This means... happily ever after for Kakashi and me? Wai—!! I'm going to call him now! Thanks Neji-senpai!"

Neji's dark aura sizzled. 'K-Kakashi? Isn't that his ...dad...?'

::End::

* * *

A/N 3) 

Hello again everyone, I'm V-Tea.

How did you find this story? Well, it was strange to write in Naruto's perspective (and probably stranger to read) but I hope you had enjoyed this one-shot! See you next time!

::goes back to writing Fox and Scarecrow::

As usual, please drop a review. Don't be shy!


End file.
